Rozen Maiden dolls
Rozen Maidens are the dolls created by a man named Rozen. The Rozen Maiden Dolls Suigintou The first of the Rozen Maidens, Suigintou is relatively cold to everyone, but hates Shinku the most. Among all the Rozen Maidens, she is also the one who loves "Father" the most, thus fueling her determination to become Alice in order to see "Father" and becoming one of the strongest dolls in the Alice Game. Although her love for "Father" was infinite, Rozen erased her design and abandoned her before she was finished, leaving her without a torso. Long ago, she had a fight with Shinku and destroyed Shinku's brooch, which was given to her by "Father". Angered, Shinku said that it was worthless junk now, just like her. She then swore to become Alice and see "Father", so that he may turn her into a complete doll. Her willpower and love for "Father" was so strong that she was able to move even when "Father" did not provide her a Rosa Mystica. She was even stronger than the other dolls who had a medium when she did not, making her even stronger when she met Megu. Trivia: Her name stands for "Mercury Lampe", or "Mercury Lamp" in English. Her weapons are the feathers from her wings, which can rain like a thousand needles. She can make a long sword from the feathers, and even conjure gigantic twin dragons which forms from her wings. Her artificial spirit is Meimei, from the Japanese word mei, meaning darkness. Suigintou was defeated and revived again the most, counting up to three times. She told Shinku that she was revived because "Father" obviously wanted her to become Alice. But the first time she was defeated by Souseiseki was due to the fact that she had no Rosa Mystica in the first place, and so "Father" gave her one. The second time was when Shinku defeated her, but did not take her Rosa Mystica. The third time was when Barasuishou defeated all of the Rozen Maiden. But she was not a Rozen Maiden doll, and was not qualified to become Alice, so Father restored all of the dolls, excluding Souseiseki and Hinaichigo, who were not part of the battle with Barasuishou. Kanaria Self-proclaimed genius of the Rozen Maidens, Kanaria, the second doll, appears in Rozen Maiden Träumend and makes many unsuccessful but very funny attempts to ambush several of her sisters. After her many failures, Kanaria decides to be at peace with her sisters, and even comes over to the Sakurada house to play. She is very close to Hinaichigo, probably because the both of them have a childish personality. Kanaria's master, Mitsu, has an obsession for dolls, and collects a lot of dolls and clothes for Kanaria to wear. When Mitsu heard of other Rozen Maiden dolls like Kanaria, she asked her to invite them to her house, this started Kanaria's many misadventures with the other Rozen Maidens. Trivia: Her name stands for "Kanarienvogel" or "Canary Bird" in English. She has a small violin that controls the air around her whenever she plays it. She can deafen her enemies, hurl heavy objects out of the way, and at certain times, create a massive lethal tornado. Although these moves can prove lethal, she does not stand a chance against the stronger dolls like Suigintou, Barasuishou, and Shinku. She carries a cute little parasol with her sometimes, but it is unknown whether it is of any use. Her artificial spirit is Pizzicato, named after the technique of playing instruments by plucking the strings. Her favorite food is tamagoyaki/tamago/dashimaki, a type of Japanese omelet. Kanaria refers to herself in third person almost all the time and ends her phrases with the word "kashira?", meaning "I wonder?" or "maybe?" Suiseiseki Shy and quiet Suiseiseki arrived in Jun's room by crashing her box into his window. She cowered behind Shinku when she saw the angry Jun and called him names like "chibi human" or "shorty". Suiseiseki declared that she hated humans because a human supposedly "kidnapped" Souseiseki, her twin sister. It was later known that the human who awakened them was an old man living with his comatosed wife. When he found the two dolls, he mistakes Souseiseki for his long deceased son Kazuki, probably due to her boyish features. Suiseiseki is angered by how Souseiseki is treated and so does not initiate the contract with him and runs away, regretfully leaving Souseiseki behind. Trivia: Her name stands for "Jade Stern", or "Jade Star" in English. Souseiseki Her name stands for "Lapislazuli Star". Shinku Her name stands for "Reiner Rubin". Hinaichigo Her name stands for "Little Strawberry". Barasuishou Her name stands for "Rose Crystal". Kirakishou Her name stands for "Snow Crystal". *